


Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Canon Compliant, F/M, Marinette Salt, Obsessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, This ain't finished and may never be finished, This is not healthy, because it's not, do NOT take this as an example of a healthy relationship, sorry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marinette is setting up a date with Adrien, they were together after all! But...she doesn't know him at all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a good representation of a relationship. This is toxic and horrible, obsessive and just all around do NOT think this is healthy.

Marinette got his favorite foods-at that he knew. Adrien and her had only been dating for a few weeks but it felt like they had been together for way longer. That's why everything had to be perfect for their date. She spent long days working on making him his favorite passion fruit macrons, not taking any break for her. She didn't deserve it, not when Adrien was involved!

She was worth nothing to him, _nothing_ , because he was perfect and could do nothing wrong! Tikki was telling her that this behavior was 'irrational' and 'obsessive' but she didn't care. This was love, right? At least that was what the internet said.

Marinette grinned at the newest batch of cookies, three dozen already done and finished with. She giggled and jumped up and down, feeling her heart race with the thought of Adrien even giving a look at her with any love.

She wasn't deserving, which made her want to faint in the probability that he may hold her hand.

"Oh Tikki!" She cried, hurriedly setting her baked goods onto a large heart display. "Adrien~" She paused, saying his name breathlessly. She imagined him there with her, his blonde locks smelling like his usual coconut shampoo-she stole a little last time she went to his house. She kept it in a small jar next to her bed, in a table where she kept the rest of his things.

There was a pencil that he had dropped a couple weeks ago, an empty bottle of perfume he used up a few days ago that he threw out (Mari spent hours fishing it out of the dumpster), but one of her favorite items was a lock of hair taped to a picture she took of him in private. She took the picture when he was swimming, the force of him jumping in the pool caused his swim trunks to fall off, floating away as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Marinette was red as well, but she would have slapped herself if she didn't get a picture. Alya congratulated her when she showed it to her, but Nino simply looked disgusted. He stopped hanging out with Mari after that, but it was his loss. She looked at that certain picture before she went to bed every night, wishing to dream about being with him even more intimate then they already were.

Going passed simply hand holding-sure Adrien had said he didn't want that...but it was fine! He was only asexual for other people, not her, she was his and he was hers... _and only hers._

"Girlfriend! AAAAH! Tikki can you believe that _I'm_ his girlfriend?" Tikki nodded, floating behind her as she finished with the macrons. That was only the first of the foods she made for him-she also had baked cheese puffs with a cream cheese spread. Adrien had said in an interview with a magazine that they were his favorite! That, along with crostini's and cucumber bites and Camembert and then baked brie! She had everything that he said he liked in those interviews, there was no way she could fail!

* * *

Okay so lemme cut to the chase. This was supposed to be about Mari looking at Adrien more as an object then a person, holding him up on a HUGE pedestal above her, with some added thinking that he's ace doesn't apply to her. I wrote this months ago and have like...no motivation right now to finish it. I may in the future but like, this is all you're gonna get for now. Sorry.


End file.
